Recently, in video signal conversion apparatuses for displaying video images (moving pictures), as a method for displaying video images without decreasing the image quality even if there is no constant synchronizing relationship of the frame frequency or the field frequency between the television system of an input side and the television system of an output side, a frame rate adjusting method (hereinafter referred to as a “frame rate conversion method”) is considered (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-59054